Deal with the Devil
by Uke Suzaku lover
Summary: Natsuo is hit by a bus because he pushed Youji out of the way, but now he is close to death with a coma and other injuries. While he is in the coma a devil makes a deal with him and Natsuo not wanting to leave Youji says yes, what will happen to this yaoi couple? Rated T but M later on due to violence and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Natsuo hurry up," I yell as I'm running ahead of my fighter,I was excited because we were going to the park to find a way to entertain ourselves. "I'm coming Youji, just hold your hoarses." I was so focused on getting Natsuo to move faster that I didn't notice the bus coming up behind me. I see a look of fear on Natuso's face and I turn around a bus is speeding towards me, I shut my eye's and brace for impact but I never feel it. I feel someone push me aside and I fall hitting my head on the concreate, there's a screeching of tires and a loud thud. I open my eye's and see Natsuo's body laying in a heap a few feet away, I run to him an turn him over. He's bleeding heavely out of wound in his right eye and his arm is bent at a strange angel, I can barley hear hin breathing. I sit there holding him in my lap when suddenly he moves in my hands "Youji, is that you I can't see out of my right eye?" "Yes, I'm right hear Natsuo, but why did you do this to yourself why?" I say as I start crying loudly. Natsuo goes to wipe my tears and winces, which makes me cry harder. "Youji, I did because I didn't want you to get hurt your important to me." Natsuo..," I say but he is already passed out in my arms. I call Soubi and ask him what to do, he soon arrives with ritsuka in tow and he gathers Natsuo in his arms. Natsuo lets out a whimper and I hold his hand as Soubi holding Natsuo, me and Ritsuka run to the hospital. We leave him in the care of the doctors but I just about killed Soubi beacause he woudn't let me go with Natsuo to the examing room. soon I'm a little more calmed down and am pacing in the lobby of the hopital. "Calm down Youji I'm sure he's in better condition than you think." Ritsuka says in a shaky voice, which doesn't ecaxtly help im already histarical and i take it out on him. "NO, Ritsuka you weren't there when the bus hit him, when it hit him a made such a loud noise like every bone in his body was smashed, It was all my fault he was hit if I had been paying attention this wouldn'y have happened!" "Youji, calm down, you have to relax how do you think Natsuo would feel if he saw you stressing out like this?" "Ritsuka, you would be just as bad if Soubi were hit so don't be yelling at me about calming down!"a doctor walks in at the moement and talks to Soubi he soon walks away and Soubi doesn't say anything. I see Soubi stand up and walk over to Ritsuka and whisper something in his ear, Ritsuka gives up the fight and Soubi walks towards me. "Youji, I just heard from the docter about Natsuo's condition you can go see him but the doctor wishes to speak with you privetly." I run from the lobby thinking the woarst. I find Natuso's room what's laying on the bed is horrible Natsuo has a bandage on his head a patch over his eye and the rest of his body up to his knees are in a cast. Only one arm and one leg don't have casts. He is hooked up to many machines and an IV. The doctor walks in and tells me to take a seat "Youji-san(Only people who are close to Youji say his name without the 'san') I have some grave news for you but it's not woarst, you friend Natsuo here has a cuncussion and some damage to his skull we put 8 stitches in he is in a coma and we don't kow when he'll wake up. Also when he was hit by the bus his whole rib cage and thigh bones were shattered, we were able to put them back together and he'll be able to wak again but he'll be extremely weak. He has a broken leg and arm, those will heal just fine but what the biggest problem is that Natsuo here has lost all sight in his right eye and a small amount in his left. We couldn't tell for sure what happened but ut seems that from the angle it was hit he had to be pushing something from the side. we can release him from here in about 3 months seeing if his healing is going as schedualed but this is all and we want you to know you have our sympathy and if there's anything we can do for you just tell us." With that he leaves, it's just me crying and the broken body of Natsuo. Soon Soubi and Ritsuka come in the both look sad and Ritsuka gives me a small hug. We all sit in chairs around the room and after awhile we fall asleep. I wake up in the night to go to the bathroom and as I'm walking past Natsuo's bed I look out of the corner of my eye and see Natsuo's not in his bed! i run to Soubi and Ritsuka and shake them awake "Youji, what's up?" Ritsuka asks me in a sleepy voice "I can't find Natsuo, he's not in his bed," Ritsuka and Soubi who were both yawning suddenly jump from their chairs. Soubi takes charge and says "Ritsuka go inform the docter about Natsuo missing, Youji go look for Natsuo on floors from 5-9 I'll take 1-4." I run to the elevator and start on floor 5. I run up and down the halls looking for Natsuo when suddenly as I'm running down a hallway I notice a piece of cloth on the floor I stop to pick it up and it's Natsuo's eye patch. I continue by checking all ofthe other halls and find nothing else. I check the other floors and find only a strand of maroon hair the color of Natsuo's. I find Soubi and Ritsuka and Soubi shows me what he found, he collected a small section of bandage and some maroon hair like me. Ritsuka had informed the doctors so we waited around trying to think of what to do, thats when I see a small Maroon tail dash behind a corner. "Soubi, Ritsuka, follow me!" I yell and we run off after the tail we keep running and running but as we turn a corner we lose sight of the person, that's when Ritsuka points out the door the the stairs is swinging slightly. We run through the door and I look up I see a person hopping from rail to rail moving higher without taking th stairs. we try jumping but we can't reach "There is no way in hell that is Natsuo if he was so inguried and if we can't do that he obviously can't" Soubi says in a husky voice "I know what I saw and that was Natsuos tail!" I yell and start taking the stairs. We reach the roof and I see the maroon tail duck behind a nearby columb, I run after it and it's the end of the roof. I look around but there's no Natsuo, he had to have jumped then I look up and see a person flying towards me. I jump to the side just as the person comes crashing to the ground where i stood seconds ago, the person looked up and that's when Ritsuka and Soubi come rushing around the corner and stop in their tracks. "That's.," Ritsuka beganto say but Soubi covered his mouth I sank to my knees and sat on the cold roof, it was Natsuo in standing in front of me but he wasn't the same.


	2. A Deal Was Struck

**Narrator: "So Youji, Natsuo like it?"**

**Youji:"*Wah* Why would you write about those things happening to Natsuo?!" *Goes and hugs Natsuo***

**Natsuo: *Gives thumbs up and hugs Youji* "disclaimer, the author doesn't own loveless or any of it's character"**

**Narrator: "Hope you enjoy!"**

The one standing in front of me was like Natsuo but at the same time wasn't him, the Natsuo in front of me seemed darker and Natsuo in front of me had red sparkling orbs for eyes, the right eye slightly clouded from blindness, and he looked stronger than he should be, heck he shouldn't have been out of his room.

"N-Natsuo, why are you out here, how is that possible?"

Natsuo spoke in a voice that sent shivers down my spine,

"Hello, Youji I've heard so much about you from Natsuo, your all he talks about, but I must say it gets quite annoying after awhile."

"N-N-Natsuo what happened to you?"

"I'm not Natsuo, i'm Miroko, the devil possesing your friend here."

"Why would a devil be in Natsuo? Get out of get out of him now!"

"Sorry, I can't and really don't want to to, he couldn't get rid of me if he tried, we made a contract."

"What is this contract your talking about?" I yell at Miroko I was confused,tired and just wanted Natsuo back.

"Natsuo here didn't want to leave you, he was so close to death, that's when i popped up in his head and offered a contract. I take over his body for about a week every month and he lives, but there's a catch you might want to know about, if anyone attempts to remove me from his body he is killed in the process."

I stand there in total shock and can't say anything, I look back at Ritsua and Soubi and both seem to be in complete shock. I look back at Natsuo who is starring at me with those red eyes, the eyes that should be the wonderful green I love not this blood red. The eyes blink and suddenly begin to fade into green.

"Youji, i'm sure i'll see you again, until then." With that the demon Miroko left Natsuo's body and Natsuo's eyes turned green again. Natsuo tumbled forward and I almost didn't catch him. He laid in my arm limp and I didn't say a word just sat there and hugged Natsuo to my chest.


End file.
